Archie Sonic X Issue 30
Sonic X | current = #30 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 29 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 31 }} *$2.65 |issue= 30 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = James Fry |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 30 is the thirtieth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in April 2008. Official solicitation :"Big Top Terror": Step right up for the scariest show on earth as Sonic and his friends find themselves the unwilling star attractions in Ringmaster Eggman’s circus! It’s three rings of trouble for our heroes with Chris and his family their (literally) captive audience! Will Sonic’s keen sense of showmanship rise to the occasion to help save the day, or can we count on a heroic rescue from offstage? This is one high wire act of suspense you won’t want to miss! Featured stories Big Top Terror! * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''James Fry * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: 'John Workman * 'Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Inside a circus, with Sonic the Hedgehog juggling flaming torches on a tightrope high above the ground. Sonic himself wonders why Christopher Thorndyke wanted to come to the circus when he is obviously not having fun. Meanwhile, Doctor Eggman "welcomes" his captive crowd (which comprises only Chris Thorndyke and his family being held hostage by Eggman's robotic clowns) to what he calls "the '''greatest evil show on Earth". Chris confronts Eggman, stating that the circus show in which they were currently in was sponsored by his father, which was supposed to be "a special preview performance", and that Eggman tricked them into coming to the show, Eggman acknowledging Chris' accusations while retorting "that's show biz, kid". Eggman then tells his crowd to enjoy his "show" and begins bringing out Sonic's other friends into the show (Amy Rose, who is being chased by elephant-like robots called "Eggephants", Knuckles, who is fighting Eggman's horde of "Egg Clowns" while dressed up as a clown himself, Tails, and Cream the Rabbit, who are both trapped in a cage and being forced to fight against robotic lions, tigers, and bears), while announcing what each of their "performances" (including Sonic himself) are. At this time, Decoe and Bocoe appear dressed up in circus apparel, announcing to Eggman that they are ready for their "acrobat routine" and ask the doctor when they can go on the show. Eggman, on the other hand, angrily tells the two robots that they can never appear on the show because it's booked, and that only he can decide what does and doesn't appear on it. Eggman then orders the pair to keep an eye on Bokkun so that he is kept away from any candy and sweets, preventing events like those that happened in ''Sonic X'' #27. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends continue their attempts to escape their respective predicaments in vain, the robot animals easily managing to counter their efforts and ideas. Decoe and Bocoe wander around the deserted carnival, discussing on why Eggman is so mean to them, with Decoe theorizing that their performance costumes looked better than Eggman's wrestling costume (which Eggman wore while wearing the persona of "El Gran Gordo"). As the two robots do this, Bokkun (who is on a leash) begs Decoe and Bocoe to give him some candy. Decoe and Bocoe refuse to do so, reminding him what happened the last time he had sweets, while Bocoe states that if they could keep Bokkun somewhere safe, the two robots could "live out their dream". Decoe then suggests using a "conveniently empty cage" that they spot nearby, Bocoe agreeing with Decoe's suggestion. Bokkun is left in the cage, yelling at Decoe and Bocoe to let him out when they leave. This ultimately fails, and Bokkun is left pouting about his predicament and wondering how he could reach the snack bars close by the cage. Bokkun then realizes how he can overcome this problem: the rocket booster on his back. He uses it to successfully propel the entire cage over to the snack bar and crash the cage into it, setting him free in the process. Bokkun then briefly looks up the instructions on how to run the cotton candy machine, before quickly deciding the instructions were "too conservative" and begins pouring an entire bag of sugar into the machine. Back in the Big Top, Sonic and co. continue to struggle surviving the situations they were in, while Chris confronts Eggman again, saying that he would refuse to be idle and watch him harm his friends. Eggman retorts, stating that the performances Chris' friends were in will be recorded and used to earn himself some profit. At that moment, someone announces over the loud speaker "the greatest act of the evening", catching Eggman completely off guard. It is revealed that Decoe and Bocoe were the ones who made the announcement on the loud speaker, as they stand at the top of the Big Top, calling themselves the "incredible flying machines". Eggman shouts at Decoe and Bocoe to get down from the poles they were on, but the robots don't hear him and instead think Eggman is praising them while they perform their act. However, Decoe and Bocoe mess their trick up and fall into the electrical safety net that's keeping Sonic trapped on the tight rope, acting as lightning rods. Sonic takes advantage of the situation and escapes the tight rope, and proceeds to rescue his friends as well. Sonic succeeds in doing this when he rescues Knuckles last (and throws a pie in the echidna's face as a joke, which leaves Knuckles fuming), while Eggman orders Sonic and co. not to get close to him because he is still holding the Thorndyke family hostage. However, during the confrontation, everyone in the Big Top begins hearing a strange noise, and quickly discover its source: Bokkun fleeing from a flood of cotton candy that begins to quickly fill the Big Top. Sonic and co. escape during the confusion, leaving Eggman and his henchmen trapped in the sea of cotton candy, while Bokkun nervously asks Eggman if he liked the sugary sweet. Soon after, the Thorndyke family examines the damage with Amy and Cream, while Chris excitedly explains to Sonic everything that happened during the show. Sonic reminds him that he and his friends were enduring all the performances, causing Chris to embarrassingly reply that he's glad that Sonic and co. weren't harmed. Meanwhile, Knuckles puts Eggman and his robotic henchmen into a cannon, while the mad doctor demands that they release him. Nelson then tells Cream that she "heard him", signaling her to fire the cannon, which sends Eggman and his henchmen flying off into the distance, prompting Sonic to say, "Now that's entertainment". Appearances Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Egg Clown (multiple) *Eggephant (x2) *Knuckles the Echidna *Lindsey Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Nelson Thorndyke *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth Items: *Piko Piko Hammer (multiple) Gallery Preview pages Category:Sonic X issues